CICATRICES DE BATALLA
by R113ALFADENIS
Summary: LA GUERRA CONSISTE EN GENTE QUE NO SE CONOCE QUE SE MATA, QUE PELEA POR GENTE QUE SE CONOCE PERO NO SE MATA


**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAIGO LA PRECUELA DE LO QUE SERIA "DISTANCIAS" EN LO QUE SE ME OCURRE UNA BUENA MENERA DE REGRESAR A UNA "NUEVA BALA" YA QUE SIMPLEMENTE SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION DE ESA HISTORIA ADEMAS DE QUE QUIERO UNA HISTORIA 100% MILITAR ASI QUE SI SON HIPPIES NO VEAN ESTO Y NO SE PRECUPEN ESTO NO TENDRA TANTA RELACION CON DISTANCIAS CREO**

**ATENCION LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS:**

SICATRICES DE BATALLA

El helicóptero ya había avanzado alrededor de unos quinientos metros, el chico tomo la fotografía y la guardo dentro de su casco donde estaban más fotos de ella y sus amigos, el chico tomo su radio y hablo por el parlante

-¿y que es limpieza de primavera…o de que trata?-pregunto de manera seria el joven soldado, luego de unos segundo el piloto respondió de manera burlona

-me sorprende que seas operación especial, use el sentido común soldado, que le viene a la cabeza con "limpieza"…de todas maneras se lo diré, la MNU está enviando a todas las unidades de operación especial de la bases "libertad", "todo o nada"," paraíso" y "purgatorio" a la zona conocida como "callejón de gatos" donde se han encontrado a las principales cabecillas tigres luego de la disolución durante "Tiger bomb" su misión será la de asalto y recuperacion de datos a la base al igual que purgatorio, los grupos de paraíso y todo o nada se quedaran afuera como apoyo-

-espera creí que el comando lobo, y delta, habían desaparecido-

-lo hicieron pero estos son la segunda generación y ya no son llamados ka-pow, ahora su nombre clave es alpha…serán la escuadra numero uno-

-¿pero qué hay de los otros escuadrones?-

-serán comando lobo, espartanos y delta se quedo como delta-

-y que tenemos que hacer… ¿limpieza militar?

-eso me temo-el chico simplemente se quedo callado, aunque fuera bueno para matar no le gustaba la idea de quitar una vida a menos que sea para proteger a otros, el por mucho tiempo ya había olvidado la sed de sangre después mucha terapia donde al fin pudo eliminar a ese monstruo que tenia dentro.

Durante el viaje observaron que a lo lejos 3 helicópteros se acercaban hacia la posición de el helicóptero de flippy lo cual provoco los vitoreos del piloto del primer helicóptero este tomo el radio y hablo hacia los otros 3 helicópteros

-creí que no los vería sino hasta llegar a la misión-dijo de manera sarcástica el piloto

-tranquilo "snakeshit" ni pienses que nos quitaras la diversión-

-ni loco lo haría "wolfie" que tal tu carga-

-dormida, y la tuya-

-solo tengo despierto al especialista-el piloto se quedo pensativo al momento de que el segundo piloto hablo por el parlante

-oye flippy te tengo un sorpresa hablo el coronel pop…te vas a tree twon después de esta misión-

-¡en serio!-

-no mentiría con algo como eso, tú y tus hombres tendrán que vivir luego de esta misión por que de ahí los enviaremos a tree twon en un "Hércules"-

-y a que se debe la visita-

-pues no entendí lo que dijo solo que tenias que saludar a tu descendencia-esas palabras congelaron al joven soldado quien simplemente trago saliva y rápidamente le hablo al piloto

-"wolfie" t…tengo un hijo…-dijo el soldado nervioso-pero si nunca he…echo eso-

-por eso te digo que no le entendí, te conozco soldadito sé que no eres tan "flojito" como mi carga por eso te digo esto-

-Bueno señoritas todos tranquilos que estamos a una hora de camino…prepárense y despierten a su prole-decía el piloto de delta quien movía su helicóptero de manera salvaje produciendo que sus hombres gritaran despavoridos y nerviosos insultando al piloto quien estaba más que atacado de risa sobre aquella situación la cual produjo el mismo efecto en sus los otros pilotos los cuales hicieron el mismo proceso todos con el mismo resultado

-ni se te ocu…-el pobre flippy no había terminado la frase cuando su cuerpo subió y volvió a bajar causando que sus compañeros se golpearan y rápidamente insultaran al piloto quien simplemente tenía una sonrisa pendenciera en su rostro-

-ahí mi cabeza, "snakeshit" que te pasa ¿no atacan?-pregunta adolorido el petizo luego de golearse la cabeza con el suelo de la aeronave-

-no solo que estamos a media hora del objetivo así que váyanse preparando-

-señor, sí, señor-dijeron todas las unidades de los cuatro helicópteros

A solo unos metros del punto de reunión se comenzaron a escuchar los disparan fuera de las cabinas lo cual produjo pánico moderado en las aeronaves de los pilotos quien maniobraban con extrema maestría dentro de la nube de proyectiles antiaéreos los cuales al ser mecanizados no eran tan certeros, y esto era un ventaja para los pilotos experimentados.

Luego de maniobrar fuera de las líneas enemigas llegaron a la base que se encontraba en la orilla de un peñasco lo cual les daba una excelente posición donde solo tenían que cubrir un flanco así que no habría problemas en un combate de frente puesto que solo por ese lugar se podía atacar.

Las 4 aeronaves descendieron en un peñasco a unos metros de la base, una ladera les daba buena cobertura donde podrían descender sin tener que hacer una maniobre de pecho tierra, momentos después de bajar los 12 soldados se juntaron para después darles la señal a los helicópteros de que se retiraran, esto se fueron sin ningún inconveniente.

Ya en el punto de reunión las unidades estaban protegidas por aquella ladera y por un extenso follaje, montaron un puesto de avanzada y se dispusieron a plantar una estrategia para entrar en la base y eliminar a los tigres restantes para después explotar las bases, a simple vista el plan parecía sencillo: entrar, matar y explotar, pero siempre hay un problema que no muchos toman en cuenta al momento del un combate, el terreno, muchos soldados no toman en cuenta en cuenta este vital punto en un momento de batalla.

Estos jóvenes de no más de 16 años estaban más que capacitados en este método de combate el cual se basaba en varios puntos de referencia

.terreno

.enemigo

.equipo

.factor x

Estos eran los cuatro puntos más importante al momento de entrar en combate si se llegaba a desconocer alguno la misión ya estaba comprometida y por lo tanto fallaría estrepitosamente, así que las unidades se tranquilizaron y cuidadosamente formaron planes tanto de asalto como de escape en caso de que esta misión fallara

-muy bien todos pueden descansar un rato, solo necesito a los líderes de los grupos-decía flippy en un tono autoritario

-entendido-dijeron todos y rompieron la formación donde varios se dispusieron a dormir, otros se alimentaban y algunos montaban guardia en los arboles adjuntos a aquel puesto de control, los cuatro líderes simplemente, se observaban y discutían las posibles estrategias , después de un tiempo discutiendo los lideres se encaminan hacia donde estaban sus compañeros para explicarles la situación que tendrían ahora

-bien chicos esta es la misión, tenemos tres maneras de entrar a la base ya sea por la entrada principal, por el techo y por la puerta trasera, ustedes deciden pero si les diré una cosa…no será fácil lo más seguro es que hayan puesto una claymore en la puerta y al menos un par de guardias en ambas puertas así que será mejor que tengamos al menos una manera de entrar ¿hay preguntas?

-¿yo tengo una señor? –Dijo el chico de comando lobo,-supongamos que terminamos la misión pero hay problemas con la transmisión y tenemos que separarnos por toda esta selva, ¿Cuál será nuestro punto de reunión aparte de este?-dijo el chico con una tonalidad de inseguridad en su rostro, la simple idea de estar en esta posicion era muy dificil, aunque fue entrenado para no tener esas sencasiones en su interior se formaban las escenas de misiones fallidas

-ok chico, se tu preocupacion pero este sera nuestro unico punto de reunion en caso de que la mison sea comprometida-el chico simplemente se dirigio a el de manera autoritaria, flippy a pesar de su corta edad tenia muchos intintos que cualquier guerrero quisisera tener

-Bueno, basta de charla, es la hora de la batalla-dijo flippy mientras cargaba su arma, todos los que se encontraban ahí gritaron de manera autonoma y unisona la conocida frase militar

-¡señor, si , señor!-el joven militar exclamo con vigor y exaltacion -¡mnu!- a lo que todos respondieron sin dudar ni titubear

-¡primeros en combate, ultimos en retirarse!-el chico comenzo a moverse hacia aquella base, con todos sus compañeros detrás, un francotirador apuntaba a la cabeza del joven soldado mientras varios reeldes esperaban el momento de atacar, el observador simplemente sintio que su cara era manchada, con su mano limpio ese liquido dandose cuenta de que era sangre del tirador, todos estaban estupefactos, uno de ellos salio y comenzo adisparar a los nueve soldados, de ellos le siguieron sus demas compañeros y el tiroteo comenzo.

El chico recibio los disparos muy cerca de su posicion lo que provocara que todos sus compañeros comenzaran a cubrirse, el chico comenzo a disparar hacia las pociciones enemigas mientras sus compañeros reperian el mismo movimiento, cada soldado disparaba en rafagas cortas hacia las pociciones donde se encontraban los enemigos, a veces mataban a uno, otras simplemente rebotaan y se incrustaban en las paredes de concreto reforzado, luego de unos minutos de tiroteo loes jovenes comienzan a hablar o mas bien vociferar por la radio,

-escuadron alpha entre a la base nosotros lo cubriremos, entre ya-dijo el lider del comando lobo mientras disparaba hacia los rebeldes y tigres de la zona donde entraria flippy, entre los disparon se escuchaan los gritos de dolor por parte de los tigres y rebeldes quienes no tenian un entrenamiento superior a ninguno de ellos, fue entonces cuando un tigre lanzo una granada hacia la pocicion de un soldado MNU este se dio cuenta y empujo a su compañero lejos del lugar, el artefacto exploto llevandose consigo a aquel soldado de delta, sus dos compañeros estaban pasmados ante la escena, aquel muchacho que habia salvado estaba bañado con las viceras de su compañero caido lo que provoco que comenzara a gritar de desesperacion se levanto y corrio hacia la base enemiga donde al entrar a un campo de arena pisa una mina, provocando que explotara haciendo que las demas minas tambien reventaran, esto les dio una ventaja a el equipo alpha y el comando lobo quien estaban dentro del edificio, recibiendo fuerte contacto enemigo, afuera la batalla seguia de manera encarnizada, la mayoria de los soldado que estan afuera estaban heridos pero peleaban, esto era gracias al sindrome de boren, los jovenes soldados llegaban a gastar cargador tras cargador mientras las oledas de enemigos parecian no tener fin, asi ocurrio durante 45 minutos de intensa lucha hasta que el ultimo de los deltas pidio un ataque aereo a la zona descubierta de la base, donde estaban la mayoria de los rebeldes, los disparos estaban cada vez mas escasos por parte de los soldados de la mnu quienes estaban exhautos, y heridos por los proyectiles y esquirlas de los enemigos, cuando todo parecia estar en ruinas se comienza a escuchar sonidos ensordesedores de lo que parecian aviones de combate, un pequeño grupo de cuatro F-22 avanzaban velozmente hacia la base enemiga quien estaba muy ocupada con los infantes como para poder utilizar sus cañones antiaereos, en la radio se podia escuchar

-aquí raptor 066 solicito punto de referencia para "regar" la zona-

-entendido raptor, llenales de napalm el patio-dijo flippy mientras apuntaba con su laser la ona donde se deberian dirigir los misiles, los segundos pasaron y la escuadra de aviones pasaron rapidamente, el enemigo no tuvo miento para reaccion de la manera en como debia, tan pronte pasaron los cazas soltaron sus bombas de napalm y como una salsa se esparcio por aquel campo quemando todo lo que fuera quemable, algunos soldados se revolcaban de dolor mientras otros traban de controlar el fuego, a sus compañeros y regresar el fuego a los enemigos

-pobres, esto es injusto-dijo el novato del comando lobo, este fue recibido con un golpe en la cabeza mientras uno de sus compañeros le hablo de manera aterradora

-esto no es ni la mitad de lo que se merecen-dijo el muchacho mientras le disparaba en la cara aun tigre rebelde que corria hacia ellos pidiendo ayuda-

-pero…ellos no son tan diferentes a nosostros, son soldados son sueños y esperanzas-el lider del comando lobo se acerco al niño e inclinandose le comento de manera suspirante

-niño, muchas veces los soldados son enviado a matarse por que gente que no se quiere matar nos envian, cuando tenia mas o menos tu edad tambien tenia ese corazon compasivo y dulce que te caracteriza, pero la experiencia y la guerra me han envuelto en un mundo en el que no creo poder salir, aun eres un novato y esta es tu primera mision para entenderlo, pero cuando crescas y madures un poco mas, lo entenderas, ahora vamos que tenemos una mison, dijo mientras golpeaba gentilmente el casco del chico, este tomo su botiquin y comenzo a usarlo para curar a sus compañeros heridos.

Ya dentro del edificio, flippy, sneaky y ka-bom eliminaban a cada rebelde que aparecia entre los pasillos de la base hasta que se encontraron en el centro de operaciones donde encontraron una fuerte resistencia, los disparos se hacian sonar en esa base llena de balas, napalm, sangre y gritos, el comando lobo se encontraba en el patio dando indicaciones a los helicopteros y a los espartanos de que entraran a la base, los helicopteros habian respondido y los espartanos se dirigian hacia la base cuando, se dejo escuchar una fuerte explosion seguida de un terremoto, todas las unidades habian sido sacudidas provocando que las tranmisiones desaparecieran por segundos, luego de la recuperacion los soldados comenzaron a preguntar a control y a sus compañeros que es lo que habia sucedido, nadie de control contestaba solo se podian oir los gritos de alpha, el delta y el comando lobo, pero algo faltaba en esa ecuacion, no se encontraban los espartanos entre las comunicaciones, por mas de una ves se intento encontrarlos, tanto las radios como los GPS no servian de mucho para encontrar a los soldados ni a las unidades, se llego a la conclusion de que habian sido eliminados durante el terremoto pero al salir no habian rastros de los cuerpos, era como si se hubiesen desaparacido.

En el centro de operaciónes de la base rebelde el tiroteo siguio hasta que ka-bom arrojo una granada anti personal hacia el lugar tomo a sus amigos por el chaleco y los lanzo lejoz de la puerta y se tiro al suelo dandole la espalda al lugar, el artefacto ya habia implosionado dentro de aquel lugar provocanco que los integrantes de ese lugar quedaran parcialmente ciegos y aturdidos por la granada, estos entraron y dispararon contra los soldados cegados por la luz y el sonido ensordecedor, la batalla habia terminado, sneaky accedio a las computadoras y comenzo a hakear el sistema para desconfigurar las computadoras y sacar la informcaion que nesecitaban, en su mayoria eran planos de bases, nuevas armas y equipo, asi como unidades de la mu que estaban siendo reclutadas por los rebeldes.

Luego de tener la informacion que nesecitaban los 7 soldados ya heridos y cansados salieron de aquella base mientras ka-bom sacaba de su chaleco un detonador, todos subieron al helicoptero de "snakeshit" y subieron, ka-bom se recosto para tener una mejor vista de la base mientras accionaba el detonador, este provoco la explosion total de aquella base, era el final de la mision, la ultima que tendria flippy, el chico tomo de su casco la imagen de la pelirroja mientras beso la foto volteo a ver a sus compañeros y sacando su pistola comenzo a disparar en el air dando 5 rondas todos entendieron y al unisono dijeron

-¡por los caidos!,¡jua!-

**BUENO…¿QUE LES PARECIO?, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI HISTORIA QUE VENDRIA SIENTO UN INTERCONEXION ENTRE DISTANCIAS ESTE FANFIC, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO POR QUE TARDE MUCHO EN ESTO, PERDON SI ME TARDE PERO ES QUE QUERIA CONTAR CON EXTREMA EXACTITUD LAS ESCENAS DE TIROTEOS ADEMAS DE QUE ME ATORE MUCHO EN MUCHAS PARTES Y ME DABA FLOJERA POR LAS VACACIONES,**

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE ADIOS**


End file.
